


Too Close for Comfort

by AlyaSin (MorphologicalMayhem)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Almost oral sex, Bad Decisions, Dry Humping, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt, oh no we are stuck in a tight spot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphologicalMayhem/pseuds/AlyaSin
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir end up too close for comfort and things take an unexpected turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the tumblr prompt "Forced to stick chest/crotch in the other’s face (while trying to reach something?)". It got out of hand. Sorry if it is weird.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were stuck. The akuma had stuffed them down one of the giant pipes it had erected around the city and tightened it around them. 

“Maybe I can climb up?” Ladybug suggested from where she was pressed against Chat Noir’s chest. Chat wished he could properly enjoy the feeling of her so close to him, but there were other things to worry about right then. At least that is what he was trying to remind his errant genitalia. Beautiful women wiggling against him was not an excuse for an awkward boner, at least not when there was an akuma on the loose. 

“Climb up what?” Focusing on a solution out of this mess before his dick won the battle with his head was the only thing he could do right now. 

“You, I guess.” She shrugged.

He choked. “You want to climb me?” 

“I’m smaller and we need to reach the top. I could probably reach the top if I stood on your shoulders.” 

Chat swallowed. This didn’t seem like the best idea to him. “Why not use your yo-yo?” 

“There isn’t exactly enough room to swing it.” She gave her arm a wiggle where it was caught between his arm and the wall. “Just help me get up on your shoulders so I can grab the top. Then I will send the yo-yo down and get you.”

It was a solid plan. But he couldn’t help but feel like the process would end up being more difficult than she made it sound. But she was always right, so he agreed. 

They wiggled awkwardly until her arms were at his shoulders and his were by his waist. The discomfort caused by multiple accidental jabs to the stomach kept his mind away from the gutter, even with Ladybug moving against him. 

“Okay. I’m gonna try to pull myself up using your shoulders. Can you help lift me? The positioning is too awkward for me to get leverage.” She explained, no nonsense. 

“Uh, sure.” He hesitated, trying to figure out how to lift her. He put his hands on her hips and tried to gently lift her but it was too awkward of a position to have any leverage. Shit. There was only one way to get enough leverage to lift her. He put his hands underneath her butt. “Sorry.” He muttered.

She giggled nervously but didn’t say anything. He felt pressure on his shoulders as she began to push herself up and he added by lifting her from below. 

He tried not to focus on the firmness of her ass as he gripped it. It felt very nice. Very nice. He had spent so long admiring it from a distance and now he was actually touching it. Shit shit shit, he might be losing the fight against the impending erection. 

Suddenly, and without warning, the pipe they were stuck in seemed to narrow. They were pushed significantly closer and they both gasped in surprise. Well, she gasped and he tried to but it was muffled.

By Ladybug’s boobs.

They were in his face. His face was pressed against Ladybug’s boobs. He was definitely losing the fight against his erection. 

“Sorry.” Ladybug said, breathily. Damn, her voice was so hot. 

After a second of readjusting, she continued squirming her way up and he felt his face pressed against her stomach. That was nice. Her abs felt very nice. 

“Fuck.” She muttered. He snapped out of his admiration to try to look up at her. That was kind of useless because all he could see was the underside of her Lady-boobs. Not a bad view. “Sorry, this it too tight. I’m going to use your head.”

“What?” He asked, distracted. Before he could process what was happening she put her hands on his head and started to wiggle upwards again.

He closed his eyes and prayed he wouldn't end up with his face in her crotch for more than a second. He couldn't handle that right now. 

Apparently there was no god, because right as the juncture of her legs was wiggling past his face the pipe tightened again. 

Fuck. He could smell her. This was way beyond inappropriate. There was only her extremely breathable suit (his at least didn't come with underwear, he wasn't sure about hers) between his mouth and her. . . her vulva. 

Yeah, there was no chance of preventing that erection now. It strained painfully in his restrictive suit.

Ladybug made a small squeak above him. He tried to apologize but all he ended up doing was move his mouth against her. “Ah.” She said under her breath. “That’s. . . nng.” 

The smell got stronger. Fuck. Was she . . . turned on? He knew he should stop and try to move away from her as much as he could and try to get out of here. But that sound she made. It was so nice. He moved his mouth again, giving her a little kiss on her. . . her labia? Her clit? He wasn’t exactly the most experienced but he had watched enough porn to know the general area. 

She moaned quietly and her arms trembled. “Chat. . .” she said. 

Was this too much? Would she be mad at him when they finally got out of here? Her voice sure didn’t sound like she wanted him to stop. He kissed her again, this time moving his lips a little more. 

Her thighs tightened around his head and she moaned again, louder this time. Fuck, this was amazing. He was pleasuring Ladybug. He could smell her arousal, even feel it in the way the suit seemed to slip against her. There was a small part of his mind that said that this was not the time or place for this, but that was largely blocked out by the lust cloud. He moved his mouth against a hard nub that he was 90% sure was her clitoris. 

Ladybug began to move her hips, moving against his mouth, her hand twisted in his hair. Apparently he was right. He began focusing his attentions on that nub and was rewarded with the most beautiful sounds spilling out of her mouth. 

A loud clang brought him back to his senses. He jolted and smacked his head against the pipe behind him. At the same time Ladybug’s thighs tightened painfully around his head and she yelped. It seemed like she had also smacked her head. She loosened her thighs and slid down until his face was pressed safely against her stomach. 

After a second Ladybug cleared her throat. “So, I am going to try to get out again.” 

“O-okay.” Chat croaked. His legs felt shaky from the suddenness of the interruption as well as nerves from what they had just been doing. They were going to have to address that soon, right? They could pretend all those other times they ended up in compromising positions didn’t happen but this was too much. He actually put his mouth on her pussy, and she responded positively. That wasn’t like all those four years of almost-kisses that she laughed off in the past. 

He kept his head firmly turned as she finished climbing onto his shoulders. When she finally climbed up and sent the yoyo down, he had mostly calmed down enough to fight the akuma. Mostly. He wasn’t sure if he would ever calm down completely when he could remember the smell of her arousal and the sounds of her moans. 

Upon the akuma’s inevitable defeat, Ladybug gave him his congratulatory fist bump and then hesitated. 

“Um. So.” She blushed and looked away.

“Uh, yeah.” He responded. 

Her earring beeped and she looked relieved. “So, I got to go, but we should probably talk later.”

“Yes. Definitely.” Chat sighed with relief that she wasn’t going to try to ignore this. But as she swung away and he ran back home he started to panic. They were actually going to have to talk about what just happened. He was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette detransformed on her balcony and quickly slipped into her room. She stuffed her face into her pillow and gave a small scream.

“Marinette?” Tikki asked, floating near her head. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Do I want to talk about I almost came during an akuma battle because Chat was kind of going down on me?” She muttered, muffled by the pillow. “No thank you.”

“But you are going to talk to him about it, right?” Tikki asked, laying a small hand on Marinette’s shoulder.

She turned over on to her back and stared up at the ceiling. “I guess I have to.” She sighed. “This wasn’t like all those other times.”

“You know I think you should have had a talk about your relationship a long time ago.” Tikki scolded. “It would have prevented all of these ‘weird moments’ from getting out of hand like this.”

“I know, I know.” Marinette sighed. Having an ancient god as a confidant can be annoying sometimes. She was always so goddamn wise. “But I still like Adrien. I don’t want to just use Chat for his body just because I’m attracted to him. I don’t want to get his hopes up, you know?

Tikki sighed and shook her over-sized head. “I know. And you know that I still think you should talk to him about it.”

“Well, I’m going to have to now, aren’t I?” She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. “This isn’t just a tense moment after getting too close. He put his mouth on my, on my --” She blushed and covered her face with the pillow. “And I wanted him to do more.” Her face was burning red as she remembered the way he made her feel. She was already trying so hard not to focus on how close they were but when she felt his face press against her crotch she lost all pretense of self control. And when he moved his mouth she nearly lost it. If she hadn’t been forcibly reminded of the akuma, she wasn’t sure what would have happened.

She could definitely imagine though.

“I’ll leave you alone now.” Tikki said, smiling knowingly before zipping over to relax in Marinette’s fabric stash and continue reading that mystery novel on her tablet. She had been around long enough to recognized the mood her chosen was in.

Marinette unbuttoned her pants and slid her hand under her underwear. She started with a gentle pressure, moving in a vaguely circular motion. Closing her eyes, she imagined it was Chat Noir’s hand instead of her own and the thought sent a jolt of pleasure through her. No, even better, she imagined it was his mouth, nuzzling and exploring her, before gaining confidence and diving in. She circled her clit with her finger and thought about him kissing it without anything in the way. The image of his blonde head between her thighs made her moan. She quickly dipped a finger into her wet vagina and began flicking her clit, trying to imagine what it would be like to have his tongue lapping at her. God, she wanted it so much.

The orgasm hit her suddenly and she bit her knuckle to stop herself from screaming.

Once her breathing calmed, she covered her face with her pillow and groaned. “Fuck. I really can’t avoid it this time, don’t I?”

“Yup.” Tikki called from her cozy nest, not looking up from her novel.

  
  
  


After a nap and some unproductive studying, Ladybug was on her way to meet Chat Noir at Notre Dame. She was almost nauseous with nerves.

He was sitting cross legged, staring up at the sky. As she landed, he scrambled to his feet and stood awkwardly, looking at her warily.

“Uh, hey.” He said, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

She giggled awkwardly. “Hi.”

“So, um.” He scratched the back of his neck. “I’m really sorry for earlier. It was, like, _so_ inappropriate.”

She forced a hesitant smile, “I wasn’t exactly telling you to stop.”

“Yeah, but I really shouldn’t have done that.” He was insistent. “Not without asking you first. And not during an akuma attack.” He laughed, slightly too high pitched and forced.

“I mean, the timing wasn’t great.” She joined him in the awkward laughter.

“But you. . . you didn’t hate it?” He asked timidly.

She blushed and looked away, thinking of what she did that afternoon. “No. I definitely didn’t hate it.”

“Oh.” Chat was examining his feet with great interest.

“Um, yeah.”

“R-really?” He still wasn’t looking at her.

“Did it sound like I wasn’t enjoying myself?” She thought she had been pretty obvious.

“I mean, yeah, that is why I. . . .” He trailed off, face even redder than it was before. “But, you aren’t mad at me?”

“Oh, Chaton, no.” She took a step towards him to hug him, but thought better of it. There was too much awkwardness between them right now. “I think, I think we really need to talk about some things.”

He laughed. It had slightly more of his usual humor in it but it was still very tense. “Yeah, probably.”

“Let’s get comfortable because this is going to be horribly awkward.” She smiled as she sat down against a statue and motioned for him to join her.

“Oh, so awkward.” Finally he grinned genuinely.

She faced towards him and tried not to look away from him in embarrassment. “Tikki has been trying to get me to have this conversation with you for a while.” She sighed. “I am just going to say it out right: I am attracted to you.”

He smiled his adorable rougish smile, slightly less confident than normal. “I managed to figure that one out for myself.”

“Shut it, you.” She smiled and punched his shoulder. Her smile dropped as she sighed, telling herself that she couldn’t let them use jokes to avoid the issues this time. “I am like, really attracted to you. Like, can barely keep my hands off you attracted.” She couldn’t keep the blush off of her face as she thought about just how attracted she was.

He smiled and took her hand. “You know, my lady, you don’t _have_ to keep your hands off of me.”

“I do.” Ladybug assured him, pulling her hand away. She tried not to show how much she wanted to put her hands all over him. “Because I care about you. And I like someone else.”

His face fell. “Oh.”

She felt guilty, like she knew she would. “I just don’t want to hurt you. I know you care about me in a different way that I care about you. And if we . . . gave in to what is between us, you might get hurt.”

Chat Noir was quiet for a moment. “What if I don’t care if I get hurt?” He spoke quietly and seriously, looking at her intently. The awkward energy between them suddenly crackled with sexual tension.

“Chat. . . .” She wasn’t sure what to say to that. She wanted him so fucking bad. “It’s a terrible idea.”  
  
“I know.” He leaned forward until he was just a few inches from her face. “But I don’t care.”

Fuck. This was a terrible idea. A completely awful idea that will end in heartbreak and stress on their partnership and it would just be really bad.

But she _really_ wanted to kiss him.

Her hormones won against her better judgement and she crashed her lips against his. He responded immediately, moving his lips against hers and wrapping his arms around her. Their tongues intertwined as she pressed herself closer to him, wanting to touch him all over. She ran her hands over his shoulders and back, feeling the lean muscle.

They broke apart to breathe after what felt like hours. He began kissing the side of her neck as he pulled her onto his lap.

“T-this is a bad idea.” Ladybug muttered between gasps. She could feel his hard dick pressing against her and she began rocking against it, rubbing her herself just right.

“Do you want me to s-stop?” Chat’s voice wavered as she moved in his lap. His kisses on her neck got more erratic as they were interrupted by moans.

“N-no.” That was the last thing she wanted right then.

“Good. Because I _really_ don’t wanna stop.” He captured her lips with his as he grabbed her ass and guided her grinding. She moaned into the kiss.

Ladybug rocked in his lap, trying to get the most friction against his wonderfully hard and unfortunately magic suit covered cock, and he thrust up to meet her, hands gripping her ass like his life depended on it. The feeling of his clawed hands digging into her made her break the kiss with a gasp.

“Too much?” He asked, with concern, removing his hands. She growled in protest and pushed him down onto his back, grinding down hard. He seemed to get the message and returned his hands to her ass, guiding her firmly.

“Good kitty.” She muttered, leaning down and tangling her fingers in his beautiful blonde hair. He moaned and thrust up against her. She gasped in pleasure and buried her face against his neck. Pressure was building in her core, causing her to grind with more intensity. Chat breathing got more erratic against her ear.

When her orgasm hit, she bit down on the exposed part of his neck. He groaned in pleasure as his hips thrust wildly. Her hips slowed as the waves of pleasure faded.

They lay there for a moment, breathing hard. He brought a hand up to gently stroke her hair. She knew that she should be feeling guilty for what just happened. It was a terrible idea and was definitely going to end horribly. But it just felt so right. She kissed his neck where she bit him.

“So,” He asked, still breathing heavily. “Did we just make a horrible mistake?”

“Maybe,” She propped herself up to look at his face, flushed and flustered and grinning. “But I really can’t bring myself to care.” She kissed him, slowly and sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was pretty smutty. I am kind of embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette have coffee and nearly drown in dramatic irony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I am updating! And I might update again some time soonish! Nothing smutty in this one, just setting the stage and setting for future chapters. Because I have plans.

“Someone looks happy today.” Adrien’s makeup artist said as he sat down in the makeup chair.

Adrien grinned, barely able to contain his happiness. “Yup.” 

His smile wouldn't stop, no matter how many times the make up artists scolded him for making their job harder or how many times he was directed towards the more serious expression required for the shoot. 

Yesterday had been amazing. It wasn't even what they had done sexually, although he definitely wasn't complaining about that. But what he was most happy about was that Ladybug was willing to give him a chance. She was attracted to him and she wanted to do kiss him and do . . . other things with him. He remembered the feeling of her body, the taste of her mouth, and the sounds she made when she ground down on him. 

Nope. No boners during a photoshoot. He was a goddamn professional. 

And anyways. It wasn’t just about sex. It was about love. He loved her. Maybe she didn’t love him back but that didn’t mean she never would. And this is the closest he had ever gotten to his feelings being reciprocated. He knew she cared about him. They had been fighting together for years and they supported each other through so much. And now he knew she was physically attracted to him. He knew there was a difference between attraction and friendship and love. He wasn’t stupid. But he couldn’t help that feel that now that he had two of the three, it was only a matter of time before the third emerged. 

Maybe he was being naive and he would get hurt, like she seemed to think. But he was optimistic. It might be stupid optimism but he wasn’t going to let that ruin his good mood. 

By the time the photoshoot was done, his good mood was making him antsy. He wanted to see Ladybug, but unfortunately that wasn’t possible. But he wanted to see someone, to share his happiness with someone. 

His friends were all on summer break from university, something that he was incredibly envious of. He had made a deal with his father that if he modeled full time for three years, he would be able to choose what university to attend. His father’s original plan was to send him to business school in America but he obviously couldn’t leave Paris like that. So he had made a deal. Currently that plan still had him studying business at the end of the three years, but he hoped to renegotiate those terms eventually. 

In the meantime, he just tried to spend time with his friends whenever he could. Unfortunately they were frequently even busier in the summer or were out of the country. Nino was in Germany doing a tour with some electronic band and Chloe was in New York doing the rich socialite thing and gathering connections for her future political career. He would be seeing her in a few months when he flew over there for New York Fashion Week and he skyped with Nino nearly every day, but he still missed his two friends.  

Alya was in Paris but she always seemed busy with her internship. She was working at a big newspaper and was constantly complaining about her workload. While he still considered Chloe and Nino (and Ladybug) to be his best friends, he had gotten quite close to Alya over the years and he was really missing their regular coffee and gossip sessions. She had cancelled the last few times he tried to set up a time to hang out so he was not surprised when she responded to his text with an apologetic description of all the work she had to do. 

As he removed his makeup, he contemplated texting Marinette. He figured she would probably be busy as well. She didn’t have an official internship but she was working at her parents bakery and working on commissions for her online store. He had offered to try to set her up with an internship at his father’s company but she had refused, saying that she wanted to build up her portfolio a bit more and rely on her own talents. He didn’t push it because he had seen how his father and his designers treated interns. It wasn’t something he really wanted to put a friend through. Marinette seemed to have her hands full with baking and sewing all day. 

There was another reason he was hesitant. He got along well with Marinette and he enjoyed spending time with her, but it was always a little weird when they hung out without Alya and Nino. She always seemed uncomfortable when they were one on one, although she had gotten better over the years. 

But his desire for socialization and to share his good mood won out and he sent a quick text, asking her if she wanted to grab coffee, not really expecting her to be free. 

To his surprise, his phone a buzzed a minute later. 

_ Sure! Im free at 1ish?  _ A string on happy emojis followed her short response. 

Adrien grinned. Having friends was great. He sent back an affirmative answer and finished changing back into his normal clothes. 

“You’re such a dork.” Plagg said he as Adrien fed him his lunch. 

“What?” He asked, offended. 

“Just a general observation.” He said, shrugging his tiny shoulders. 

Adrien rolled his eyes. “I’m just in a really good mood. Is that so wrong?”

“Yes.” He swallowed the last of the Camembert. 

Adrien frowned. Plagg had already lectured him last night about how he shouldn’t be ‘gross’ with Ladybug. He claimed it was because he didn’t want him to be using the suit for that sort of ‘nasty’ purpose, but Adrien was pretty sure he was worried about him getting his heart broken. Maybe he was being stupid about Ladybug. But he really didn’t care. He was just going to be happy for now.

He stuffed Plagg back into his bag and headed out to meet up with Marinette. 

  
  
  


He had only been waiting for a few minutes outside of the cafe when Marinette hurried up to him. 

“Sorry I’m late!” She exclaimed as she caught her breath.

“Don’t worry about it.” He said, smiling as he held open the door to the cafe. Marinette looked adorable today, like always. Her hair was up in a bun, which was always a good look on her, and she was wearing a red dress with stockings and low heels. She probably made it all herself. He had always admired her talent and she had just gotten more talented over time. 

“T-thank you.” She said as she as they walked over to the counter. “I feel like it has been forever since I’ve been here.” 

He laughed. “Yeah, we used to come here all the time in lycee.”

She smiled and he was suddenly reminded of Ladybug. The thought of her made his chest feel warm. He wondered what it would be like to come to this cafe with her. She would probably like the hot chocolate. Maybe someday he would take her here.

He smiled at the idea of sitting at the little table and sipping hot chocolate and chatting with Ladybug. But she would be wearing normal clothes, maybe a cute dress like Marinette’s. And he would be able to see her whole face. And hold her bare hand, and then go somewhere more private and. . . . 

He banished the familiar fantasy. 

As he ordered his cafe au lait he thought, definitely not for the first time, about Ladybug’s daily identity. He knew she was in university. Maybe she went to the same one as one of his friends? Maybe he had even met her before. He always kept an eye out for all blue eyed girls with Asian features. It was a pretty rare combination. The only girl he had met with that description was Marinette. 

But there was always the possibility that her eyes changed. So she could be anyone. He was worried he creeped out more than one girl who had some similar feature with his intense focus. 

“Adrien?” 

He looked at Marinette, who was sitting across from him. Damn, he invited her out there and now he was being rude and ignoring her. 

“Sorry.” He smiled at her and she looked down. “How’s your summer been going?”

“G-good.” She smiled hesitantly. “Things have been pretty. . . interesting.” She glanced at something behind him. Turning around, he didn’t see anything but the counter and the baristas. 

She seemed distracted as well. They made quite a pair. 

  
  
  


Marinette clung to her cup for dear life as Adrien smiled at her. Her thoughts had never been as conflicted. He was asking her about her designs but she could barely pay attention. 

She was a mess. Her whole morning had been a mess of guilt and horniess and confusion and general unproductivity. It had only gotten worse when Adrien texted her, asking to have coffee with her. She said yes before she could even consider the consequences. She was not prepared to face Adrien, not after what she had done last night. But she wasn’t going to turn down a chance to hang out with him. 

After a flustered rush to do her hair and makeup and look presentable, she was sitting across from him at one of their favorite cafes. She could barely look at him. All she could think about was the way she kissed Chat and the feelings of his arms around her and his dick underneath her through their suits. 

She blushed but Adrien didn’t seem to notice. He seemed lost in thought. 

Looking around, she caught the blond barista’s eye, and he winked at her. He had firted pretty hard when she ordered her coffee and she kept having a crazy idea that he might be Chat. This was a thought that had occurred to her frequently, whenever she met a flirty blond guy. She couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to meet him in her regular life. For all she knew she could have seen Chat everyday and not even realized it. The thought always intrigued her.

No. Stop thinking about Chat. She was having a coffee date with the guy she had been in love with for years. She needed to stop thinking about the guy she just dry humped to completion. 

God. Even just thinking that brought up way too many conflicted feelings. 

“So, uh, how’ve you been?” She asked, trying to focus. 

Adrien’s face lit up with a dazzling smile and she felt like her heart was going to burst. It wasn’t often that he smiled with no reservations like that. She wanted to thank whatever made him so happy with all of her heart.

“I’ve been  _ amazing _ !” He said with a happy sigh.

“T-that’s great.” Happy Adrien was almost too beautiful to look directly at. “Anything particular?” 

He blushed and bit his lip nervously and she wanted nothing more than to kiss them. “There. . . a girl.”

And just like that, her heart dropped. Of course. He had a girlfriend now. It was surprising that he had never had one before. 

Schooling her expression in order to not show her sadness, she smiled. “Oh! A girl? Friend? You have one? A girlfriend I mean? That is awesome. Really great.” 

He didn’t seem to notice anything wrong. “I know, right?” His smile faltered slightly. “Well. We aren’t really dating exactly, but what we have is good enough for right now. . . .”

“W-what do you have?” She asked, hesitantly. Did she really want to know? Did she want to know about her crush’s love life?

He blushed. “It’s something. I’ve liked her forever but she was never interested. But the other day. . . well, something happened and I found out she was, uh, into me. So I am like, I don’t care if you like someone else. I wanted to be with her however I can. So uh, yeah, stuff happened.” He laughed nervously. “That was probably a bit too much information. Sorry.” He was blushing down to his neck.

Marinette was seething with rage. This girl didn’t even like him? “How could you be okay with that?” She spoke louder than she intended and several other patrons turned to look at them. 

Adrien seemed surprised and just blinked at her. “I’m sorry?”

“Sorry.” She spoke quieter. “But, like, you deserve better than some girl who doesn’t even value you.” She couldn’t imagine how someone could be so stupid to turn Adrien down. She wanted to smack this idiot. “It sounds like, like she is just using you for your body!”

He frowned. “It’s not like that. We have been friends for a really long time. She cares about me.” He smiled again, but it was sadder this time. “Besides, I am just happy to be with her any way I can.”

“But. . . .” She trailed off, too mad at this mystery girl who was mistreating her precious Adrien to form a complete thought. She was probably some super hot, shallow model and was deceiving Adrien with her big boobs. 

“It’s okay, really.” Adrien assured her, distressed by her anger. “There is no reason to be upset.”

She sighed. “I just, I don't want to see a friend get hurt.”

He smiled. “Marinette, you really are the sweetest person I know.”

She blushed at the compliment, and looked away, trying to let go of her anger, focusing on anything that wasn’t the beautiful boy in front of her. 

Welp. There's no way the barista was Chat. She watched the flirty blond lean down to get more milk from under the counter, displaying his disappointing ass. Chat’s ass was much better than that. 

Fuck. She was doing the same thing to Chat that she was so angry about this girl doing to Adrien. The guilt washed over her. She didn’t deserve Adrien’s compliments. She was an awful person.

“So, uh, have you had time to play any new games lately?” Adrien said, in a blatant attempt to change the subject. 

Marinette tried her hardest to ignore the nagging anger and guilt and focus on Adrien’s smile. They talked about recent video games until it was time for Adrien to head back to work. Marinette went straight home and collapsed on her chaise. 

“Oh, Tikki.” She moaned. “What do I do?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are discussions and smooches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long for this short chapter. It gave me a lot of trouble. I have planned out what is going to happen with the rest of the story now, so hopefully it will come more regularly.

Ladybug was late for patrol. It was her own fault. She busied herself with working on commissions so she wouldn’t think about Chat, and apparently succeeded because she lost track of time completely. 

As she swung over the rooftops, she could see that Chat was already waiting at their meeting place. He had a huge grin on his face and her heart sank. Seeing how happy he was made her realize that she definitely made a huge mistake.

“Hello, my Lady.” Chat greeted her as she landed. Before she could say anything in response, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

The firm warmth of his mouth was so nice that she almost leaned into the the kiss, despite her surprise. But no. 

“Chat, what the hell?” She asked as she pulled away.

The look on his face almost broke her heart. Confusion, distress and embarrassment replaced the look of joy he had moments before. Fuck.

“I didn’t mean that,” she said quickly. “I was just . . . surprised.” 

“I’m so sorry,” he said. His shoulders drooped sadly. “I just. . . I was being stupid. I shouldn’t have moved so quickly. I just really don’t know what order to do things. It's all out of order. Are we not doing hello kisses? I thought since we, you know. . . .”

Ladybug laughed. “We really are doing things out of order, aren’t we?” She blushed, remembering yesterday and how this all started. And how good it might feel if they recreated it without the akuma.

Chats blush deepened. “Yeah, well. . . .” He hesitated for a second before leaning towards her again, eager and hopeful and somehow overwhelmingly sexy. “Can I kiss you, my Lady?”

_ You can do a hell of a lot more than that.  _

But no. She couldn't hurt him like this. He was too precious.  

With great effort, she stepped away. “We need to talk.”

Chat pouted. “Can’t we talk in a little bit? After some kisses?”

It was so tempting. But no. She had to protect his heart.

“No.” She spoke firmly, putting her arm on his shoulder and holding him at arm's length. “We can’t do this.”

The smile in his eyes faded.  “Do what?” he asked, hesitantly. 

“This.” She gestured between them. “Yesterday. I can't use you like that.” 

He smile wryly. “I thought we established I don’t mind being used.”

“But you’re going to get hurt! Because I don’t like you the way you like me.” She said, exasperated.  

“If I get hurt, then I get hurt.” He shrugged nonchalantly.  

“But. . . It isn't fair to you.” She thought about Adrien and how he didn't deserve what that terrible girl was doing to him. “You deserve better. Someone who really loves you.”

Chat looked serious all of a sudden. “It isn’t a matter of ‘deserving’. This is what you want. And I want it too. Why isn’t that enough?”

“Because I don’t want to hurt you!” She said, throwing her arms up. Why couldn’t he understand that? “I’ve been in love with this other guy for so long. You deserve better than me just using you to try to get over him or something. 

“If you don’t want there to be anything between us, just say that. Don’t use me as an excuse,” Chat chided her. She was embarrassed.

What did she want? She really wasn’t sure. She looked at Chat and felt her face heat up. There was definitely one thing she wanted.

“I don’t know.” She admitted, leaning against a wall. “I don’t know what I want. I’m . . . attracted to you. So much.” She blushed, thinking about just how much. “I want to do things with you. Sex things. Sex. I want to have sex with you.” She sunk to the floor, wishing she could disappear. 

It was his turn to blush. “Well, if that‘s what you want, I’m sure it can be arranged.”

She sighed. “But I don’t want to mess up our friendship. I care about you. A lot. You’re my best friend. And I don’t want anything to mess that up. But I think I’m already messing that up by constantly staring at your ass.”

He laughed. “I’ve been staring at your ass since the day we met and it hasn’t caused any problems.” His smile fell away and he sat down next to her. “I’m going to be honest with you. I’m in love with you. I know you don’t love me back. And I tell myself I’m okay with that. I think I am. Because I value your friendship too. It’s the most important thing to me.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But I’m also fucking  _ horny _ . And knowing you’re attracted to me, not to mention everything that happened yesterday, it’s just. . . too much.”

She blushed. “Y-yeah.” She was remembering the way he felt against her and what it was like to kiss him. It was not helping her feel clear headed.

“Basically, what I am saying is; in an ideal world you’d love me back. But, frankly, I can deal with just lust. Lust is . . . perfectly fine, trust me. Maybe I am being naive and this will end in tragedy. But I think we can do it, if we want to.”

She hesitated, trying to ignore the decision that her body had already made. “It isn’t fair to you. . . .” she said, weakly.

“Ladybug.” He looked at her seriously. “I’m a big boy. I can make my own decisions and you should respect that instead of trying to decide what’s best for me yourself. Like I said before. If you don’t want to do this, then okay. But lose the misguided concern for me.” 

“Okay.” She sighed. This was so stupid. But she couldn’t handle not kissing him any longer. “But we need to figure out some stuff first.” 

“Of course.” He smiled, softly.

“First of all, we need to communicate. No festering resentment. If you feel something, tell me.  _ Please _ . It is the only way to  _ attempt _ to prevent this from spiraling out of control.”

“And same to you,” he said pointedly. “I want you to let me know if you are upset about anything or resent me for anything. We have to trust each other, just like we do during battle.”

“Speaking of battle, we have to stay professional. Nothing like what happened yesterday, as interesting as it was.”

He blushed. “Understood.”

“And third, we have to keep this on the down low. I don’t want to have to explain to the press that no we aren’t dating, we’re just screwing around on the rooftops of Paris. Kids look up to us.” 

“Right. No PDA.” 

“Okay.” She cleared her throat. “So, that is figured out. Should we patrol first or. . . ?” Now that they had decided, did she just jump him? What was the protocol?

Chat made her decision for her when he leaned over and kissed her. 

She responded with enthusiasm, climbing onto his lap with no hesitation. She decided she was going to do this, so she was going to goddamn do this. 

He stiffened for a moment, taken aback at her forwardness, as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. “Oh, uh. Okay,” he muttered against her lips. 

She giggled and started kissing along his jawline. He sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her, running on hand up and down her back and settling the other lightly on her hip. She could feel his cock underneath her twitch and she rocked slightly. He gasped and gripped her hip tighter. Her trail along his jaw had reached his ear and she took his earlobe between her teeth and nibbled gently, timing it with another small rock of her hips.

This time he groaned loudly, both hands coming down to grab her ass roughly. 

“Fuck.” He said, kissing her hair as he guided the rocking of her hips. “You’re so. . . fuck. So amazing.”

She nibbled his ear again, and then kissed the area right below it. This earned her another sound of approval and she could feel his claws dig into the flesh of her ass in a way that made her moan. 

Her lips found his mouth again and she kissed him, sloppy and open mouthed and full of raw desire.

They groped and kissed until their bodies were both yearning for more. She kissed down his neck and tugged on the bell to expose more skin. It didn’t budge. She tugged harder. 

They both looked up at each other, realization and mild horror on their faces. 

“The suits don’t come off.” He said, looking like he was about to cry.

“Shit.” There went her plan of getting laid. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette have discussions with their kwamis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! It is kind of really short but hopefully it is fun.

Marinette slipped through her window and dropped her transformation. Her whole body was radiating with frustration. The had tried to make out for a while longer but the realization that they couldn’t remove the suits put a damper on the whole situation.

“Tikki,” she whined. “Is there any way to make the suits, like, removable?”

Tikki raised a tiny eyebrow. “No? Why would you need to?”

Marinette blushed to the tips of her ears. “Because, you know. Sex.”

Tikki sighed. “I’m going to need some cookies first if we’re going to talk about this.”

Face burning, Marinette headed downstairs to grab some of the leftover cookies from the bakery. Tikki deserved some good ones for this. She didn’t want to talk about it, but her body was aching with unfulfilled desire and she _really_ wanted to figure out a way to fulfill said desire. She had already made her decision to sleep with Chat Noir and she didn’t like not being able to follow through.

“Marinette?” A tired voice came from down the hall as she loaded up a plate of cookies. “I thought you were asleep?” Marinette’s mother blinked sleepily from the bathroom doorway.

“Sorry Maman. I was just working on a new design.” She hoped her mom couldn’t see her blush in the dark kitchen.

“Oh, honey, you’re turning nocturnal.” Sabine said, shaking her head. “Try not to eat too many sweets this late. It’s not good for you.”

“I know, I know. These cookies were just _so_ good. I’ll just eat a couple.” Flattery could always win her mother over.

Sabine laughed. “Okay, honey. Just don’t stay up too much later.” And she shut the bedroom door behind her.

Marinette stared at the closed door, wishing, not for the first time, that she could tell her mom about her identity. This whole messy situation really needed some motherly insight.

Sighing, she climbed back up to her room. As she watched Tikki devour the cookies, she twisted the hem of her shirt in her hands nervously.  

“So. . .” she spoke hesitantly. “About the suits?”

Tikki shoved the last cookie in her mouth and brushed away the crumbs. “I’m not really sure what you want?” she said, shrugging.

“I want to be able to take off the suit.”

“You can. You can detransform.” Tikki said, matter-of-factly.

“But, like, then he would see who I was.” She did not want that. At all. “Can’t you just, like, put a zipper on it? It doesn’t need to come off completely.” She would probably be content if he could touch her with his hands, even if they couldn’t go all the way. If there was just some way to _touch_ him then this intense desire would have to at least lessen, right?

“I can’t just change the suit willy nilly. Can’t you just wait?”

“I don’t wanna wait.” She complained, leaning back in her chair and kicking her feet.

Tikki shook her head. “Human are so confusing.”

“I just really want to do this, okay? It’s like you with cookies. Chat is like, a really yummy looking, handsome, fit, sexy cookie with a super great ass and a voice that makes you just want to melt.” Marinette said dreamily, biting her lip. The heat that had cooled slightly came back in full force.

Tikki looked skeptical. “Uh-huh.” She sighed. There’s nothing I can do, Marinette. I’m sorry.”

Marinette groaned in frustration. They would have to figure out _something_. In the meantime, she had some tension to get rid of.

  


Adrien came with a long moan. As his breathing slowed, he leaned against his bed with a sigh. So close, yet so far away. It was almost comical. The girl he had been pining after for years tells him that she wants to have sex with him, and a stupid suit gets in the way. There was no way he was going to just let this go.

“Plagg?” he whined after he cleaned himself up. “Are you _sure_ you can’t do anything about the zipper?”

“Nope.” His small voice echoed out from his garbage home. “I’m asleep so I can’t hear you ask stupid gross human questions.”

Adrien sat on his bed, glaring at the trashcan. “You’re not sleeping. Just answer my question. I just want to know if you can make the suit actually unzip.”

“Can’t do it. And I wouldn’t even if I could.”  

“Come on, Plagg.” Adrien reached into the trashcan and pulled out his glaring kwami. “If you just do it, I’ll stop complaining.”

“Nope. I told you: I can’t just change your outfit. It doesn’t work that way.” Plagg floated away, his back to Adrien.

“What am I going to do then?” Adrien complained, throwing himself onto the bed dramatically.

“You could just, you know, _not_ be gross.”

Adrien threw a pillow at him. Maybe bribery would be more effective. “I’ll give you cheese. More cheese than you could even _imagine_.”

Plagg dodged the pillow easily and rolled his eyes. “I have a pretty big imagination.”

“I will literally convince my dad to buy a creamery and you can live there and eat cheese all day long.” At this point, he would devote his entire life to cheese if he could touch Ladybug with his bare hands.

“That is tempting. But I actually can’t do it. The suits actually can’t come off unless you detransform. They are less ‘clothing’ and more of a second skin. They can’t actually exist if they aren’t against you. Sorry kid.” Plagg sounded at least slightly sympathetic.

Adrien frowned. This should be easy. He loved her and she . . . well she was attracted to him and wanted to sleep with him. It should be straightforward. For the first time, he really really hated his secret identity.

“I don’t get why you’re so dramatic about this. You don’t get to slap your bits together. Big deal.” Plagg said as he settled back into to his favorite sleeping place.

“You just don’t get it.” He exclaimed with a heavy sigh. His desire had been more manageable before. But now he had gotten so close, he had kissed her and smelled her arousal and held her as she came. And she wanted to do more! He wasn’t going to let stupid magical suits come between them.  

“You’re right. I don’t. I am just going to stick with my cheese, thank you very much.” Plagg poked his head out. “Which reminds me. I think you should give me another piece of cheese before bed for forcing this horrible conversation on me.”

Adrien grumbled as he tossed Plagg a small wheel of Camembert. It was hard having an immortal godlike creature with no concept of sexuality as your closest confidant. It was hard and no one understood.

He missed Nino. Nino would understand. But he couldn’t tell Nino about this. It depended too much on his secret identity and he wasn’t sure that he could come up with a convincing lie.

He sighed. All he wanted was to get laid by the girl of his dreams. Well, he actually wanted to make love to her and then get married and honeymoon on a tropical island and have three kids and a hamster and grow old together, but right now, he would take just getting laid. Was that too much to ask?


End file.
